1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game system provided with a server device connected with a plurality of player terminals in a manner capable of communicating information has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-253521).